Just Right
by Icarii Enchanter
Summary: Aoshi leaves the Aoiya after telling Misao he loves her, and she has a habit of going off looking for him. What will happen when Aoshi comes back while she's gone? sorry i suck at summaries! rated for perverted old men...


Just Right

"Have you ever felt like nothing ever goes your way? I sure have. After Aoshi-sama left, everyone started to treat me like a child. They still do though I am now Okashira. Aoshi-sama, you once told me you loved me, but you didn't want to hurt me (if that is so then why did you leave?). Two years ago you left after your declaration in the dead of the night. I'm gonna bring you back and set things right.

-Makimachi Misao, age eighteen

"Jiya-san!" Omasu came running down the stairs, "It's Misao, she's gone again!" The old man flinched slightly and rubbed his ear then sighed, "Ah, the foolish child, he was supposed to come back today…" "Who?" "…" "Oh! Ao-!" Jiya silenced her with a hand over her mouth. "We don't want anyone to overhear." Omasu nodded and Jiya removed his hand. "How do you know he's coming back today?" Omasu whispered, "I have my um, contacts…" Omasu felt a hand on her breast. "PERVERTED OLD MAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE RELATED TO MISAO!"

She flung him through two rooms, four doors and outside into the pond where Shiro was feeding the fish. "Um, Jiya-san, I don't think that fish is very comfortable in your mouth." And it really didn't look it either, its head was in his mouth and its tail was flailing uselessly outside. Scowling the best a person can scowl with a fish in their mouth, he spat the fish out. As he was getting out of the pond, Okon came out of the Aoiya through the many holes in the paper walls. "Um… Jiya-san, don't look down…" She managed to get out between giggles before she was rolling on the floor laughing like a mad person, Omasu and Shiro couldn't have done as much as they were already in a laughing fit. "What?" It was true there _was_ a strange sensation down that way but he thought it was… something else.

Sure enough when he looked down there was something-or some_one_-moving around in his pants. He tried to grab out the fish but it held on to-er- something… determinedly. "OUCH! Let go you son of a-…" The fish let go and flopped on the ground. Shiro, who had stopped laughing a while ago, cracked a grin and Omasu and Okon laughed anew. There was a knock on the door. "Hold on." Shiro went to the main gate, which was straight through the broken paper walls, and there stood Shinomori Aoshi.

"Get in here! You don't have to knock you know. Oh, you missed it; Jiya-san performed a dance routine." Aoshi raised his eyebrows at the usually somber Shiro. "It had a very important moral to it, don't suck fish, they suck back!" They went back outside and Shiro couldn't help but laugh; the poor lecherous old man was holding-no, nursing- his violated area. "So old man, you finally get someone who's willing to give you something other than a smack and you refuse?" "I don't do cross-breeding." "But you could have made such beautiful mermaids with her." Omasu and Okon were now in a corner, whispering back and forth, "I didn't know Aoshi had a sense of humor." "I didn't either."

Aoshi looked around, "Where's Misao?" "Uh… She's gone." "What do you mean 'gone'?" Omasu flinched but did not back down, Aoshi was not the Okashira anymore. "Gone as in, not here, up and left in the middle of the night looking for you again gone!" "Tadaima!" A voice called. That sounds like…" They all ran to the main entrance except for Jiya and Aoshi, and there she stood in all her sweaty glory, like she had been merely practicing. They walked back to the garden where Aoshi and Jiya were standing (or laying in Jiya-san's case!). Misao saw Aoshi and she ran over everyone to get over to him. "Aoshi-sama! Oh I knew you'd come back, I just knew it!" She flung her arms around him and to everyone's surprise he wrapped his arms around her. After a while though, he made her look up at him, his eyes went wide to see tears running down her cheeks. 'My Misao…' He thought as he wiped away her tears, he leaned down and kissed her, softly at first, then let it deepen. "Get a room!" Jiya yelled. It had no effect except for Shiro to grab the poor fish that was still flopping on the ground, "Jiya-san, suck fish." And he shoved it into his mouth.


End file.
